Demons in Vale
by demonfox19
Summary: My oc victor vermilion is the son of Vergil and Trish. fallow him as he trys to made new friends and get out of school alive. disclaimer: I do not own dmc or rwby I only own my oc's. plz r&r so i can become a better writer. this is my first crossover ever so plz be nice and help me out if i need it ok. discontinued, working on a rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Demons in vale.**

**Chapter 1: the boy with the scars**

**-On an airship to beacon-**

Ruby was getting a bear hug from her sister Yang. Ruby is a 15 year girl who wears a black blouse with red trimmings and a red cloak (you gays know what ruby and everyone looks like. If you don't then look up rwby on YouTube, so I'll give a short deception of them ok). Yang is a 17 or 18 year old girl who wears a tan vest over a yellow shirt (I know it's some other type of shirt but my story my way don't like don't read.), she also had two gold bracelets on. "Oh, I'm sooo glad that my little sister is coming to beacon this year with me"," yang can't breathe", the smaller of the 2 said weakly. "Oh, sorry rubes" the older of the 2 then let go of her sister so she could breathe again. Before ruby could reply the news that was on in the background was cut off by a woman that looked very important and a rule keeper started to welcome the new student to beacon.

**-After Glynda goodwitch's welcome-**

a boy who looked like a knight with blond hair, a black hoodie under the armor with red on the inside of the hood was puking his guts out in a trash can nearby and some of it got on Yang's boots and she was trying to get it off while saying "gross, gross, gross." When out of nowhere a gush of water cleaned her boot in seconds. Red and yellow looked to see who did it when they saw a boy looking at them with a smirk as if he know something that the 2 sisters didn't, which he did. The boy was wearing a black hoodie with red insides under a black trench coat with red and blue dragons on it, there was a dragon's eye over a v on the back of his coat, on the left arm he wore a black metal guard that went up to his shoulder, the guard was twice the size of his arm making it look bigger than it really was, on his right hand was a jet black fingerless glove with red metal on the back, as for his pants they were damaged blue jeans with a small metal chain connecting on a belt loop to his back pocket and guards on the side of his jeans, the man's boots were also black with one red shoe lace and one blue shoe lace, his hood was up at the moment and he was leasing to some music (invaders must die, look it up). "Hey you!" Yang called out at him but got no response. This pissed offed Yang so she want up to him and tried to take off him hood, only to find herself on the other side of the room, with chains holding her down. Try as she might she could not break the black chains. "Hey let go of my sister, right now you big ugly bully!" the young huntress roared at the man in black as she drew her weapon which was a blood red scythe with a sniper rifle merged together, and a aimed at the guy who was holding down her sister. When he did not do as he was told ruby loaded her gun with non-lethal rounds and started shooting at him. Which only made him more pissed off then he already was, one of the bullets hit his hood making it fly off his head on at the same time putting a hole in his prized hoodie, now he was angry.


	2. Chapter 2:on ravens wings

**Before we begin the next chapter I have some things to say. The first one being my typo I meant to type guys but I was typing to fast and I spelled gays, I'm sorry if I upset some of you. Next is that I'm going to focus on 2 new oc today and for the next 2 chapters but I will tell all of you the team name is team VALT. Next I'd like to say to lightjakrises that I will go and tell all of my oc's backstory in flash backs. Ok that all so let's start chapter 2**

**Chapter 2: On ravens wings.**

**-At the airship docks at beacon-**

A guy and a girl get off the airship and on solid ground, "wow that ship was going so slow. I thought that we'd never get here, right Alice?" the boy asked his sister who is 17 years old and was wearing a white opened back shirt with a black raven with its wings spread wide open, black tight pants with white armor on the sides and down the front with black shoes with small bird wings coming out the sides, the reason why she has an opened back shirt is so that her white raven wings where showing to all the world that she was a bird Faunus, she also had black and white armor on the sides of her arms. Her blond hair was un-tied and down to her upper back just above her wings. "I know right Tyson, like I can fly faster than that in my sleep." Alice replied to her 17 year old brother who is wearing his black t-shirt with a white raven its wings also spread open and red leather jacket with a hood on it, with black trimming and the inside was also black, he wore full lag armor over his black jeans his shoes were red running shoes with 3 spikes on the front of both shoes, he also had blond hair and his eye were the same as hers sky blue eyes." Now the only question is where the hell did victor vermilion go?" Alice asked as she was looking to find their new friend when they both hear a loud **boom **off to their right.

**-At the site of the explosion-**

The twins got there just to see their new friend victor vermilion helping up a little girl in a red and black suit off the ground. As the two got closer they notes that his hood had a hole in it and his hellguard (the arm guard he is wearing) had new marks on it. "Hey victor, we found you!" Alice called out to him, he looked over his broad shoulder to see who was calling his name, "hey if it isn't Tyson and his lovely sister Alice" he said the last part with a small smile as Tyson yelled back" hey don't even think about going out with my little sister you scared freak!" that earned him a smack from his little sister" you be quite, I'll have you know that I in fact find his 3 scars on his face kind a cute and cool at the same time." The scars that she was talking about where the three scars running down the right side of his face. Two going over his eye, and the last one right beside it, making him look meaner then he really was. This made victor blush a bit because he has never been call cute by someone before. "Um guys I'd hate to be the one to say this but we should get going the main hall, the speech is about to start and my sister is waiting for me." Piped up a scared and hurried Ruby who Victor had almost forgotten about. The three of them looked around and saw that everyone but them had gone to the main hall to hear the head master's speech. So the 4 new friends ran off with Alice flying ahead to get some seats for herself and her brother while Victor, Ruby and Tyson ran to the main all.


	3. Chapter 3 blades of fate

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay had to get some stuff out of the way before I could work at this again. I have just a few things to say once again the first being if any of my reader are girls plz pm me soon it will help me out in upcoming chapters because I'm going to be pairing some oc's soon. Also new oc this time don't worry it will all come back to where we last left off. So to end things off in a true dmc way, take it away Dante. "K demonfox. ****LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED, HAHAHAHA!"**

**Demons in vale chapter 3: blades of fate.**

**-Flashback start-**

**3 years a go**

_Somewhere in vale, in a secret lab. It was dark and there was blood all over the cell of the only patent. Meet Lenalee teach (she looks like Lenalee lee from D-gray man both in battle and on the steers) a 14 year old girl with long black hair small body and an all red dress (I don't know what the thing u wear in hospitals are called) who has be experimented on for the last 10 weeks. _

_The only thing keeping her alive is her ability to tame Grimm. She has had that power for years why now was she taken. The reason is because her parents always protected her from harm. A few hours later and still no one came to get her from all the experiments today. In fact Lenalee didn't hear a thing outside her door at all. Curious about what was going on she made her way to the door though her own dried and at some points still fresh and sticky blood on a pair of very shaky lags, once she made it to the door she toke a deep breath and opened the door. _

_What she found was a sight that she'd only see in her dream but never truly wanted to see in real life, the bodies of all who hurt her now laid on the floor, and in the middle of the room was the man who did it._

_He had hair so white it put the purest snow to shame, his red trench coat was as red as blood, from what Lenalee could see he had no shirt on under his coat, and the man's pants where a black color with reddish black boots, the men's eyes where…closed. 'Why are is eyes closed…is he dead no with a body like that there's no way that a few scientists could kill a hunter like that. Maybe he's asleep?' Lenalee though to herself. Then she saw the half eaten pizza and what looked like an ice-cream Sunday. As she got closer the man in red woke up and for the first time she saw his eyes they were the brightest blue she ever seen even more blue than the sky back home. The thought of home made her sad._

_After a few minutes the man finally spoke" hey, so your finally came out of that blood cell of yours Hu." It was more of a statement than a question. Lenalee got right to the point" did you do all this?" she asked already knowing the answer. "Yes I did, now come on let's get out of here." He said, "Wait who are you and can you train me to fight?" she asked the last part in a plating tone. My name is Dante and I don't know if I can train you I was never much of a teacher before but I could give it a try." (I know Dante would never do this but I want him to do so. So too bad for you)._

**-Flash back end-**

**-Present day-**

Lenalee teach had changed a lot in three years, she now wear a black and red skirt with black short sorts on so no guys could get a nice view if a gust of wind came, black and silver tail coat like her new father's red one (yes I made Lenalee Dante's daughter. Deal with it!), her hair was now in two phony tails and on her back was a smaller version of Dante's rebellion. As she was walking she hear an explosion but she just ignored it so she could get some good seats for the speech.

A few minutes before the speech stared there was an argument going on not too far from her so she could hear almost everything, but she was not paying any mind to it, until a girl in an all-white closes screamed out her name at some poor boy who looked a bit like Dante that her name was Weiss schnee now everyone including Lenalee was lessening to hear what the boy's name was Victor Vermilion, at that point everyone's jaws even Weiss's hit the floor because the Vermilion family was 3 time as richer as the Schnee family was.

Before Weiss could respond professor Ozpin walked on stage to give his speech," I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." And with that he walked off the stage. Next was professor Goodwitch telling everyone where to go tonight, after all the teachers had told all the new students they were dismissed as everyone began to leave, Weiss started to argue about something but Lenalee was not paying attention to them all she wanted to do was find a place to read her new book. After a few minutes she found a nice quit place to read in a tree, so she stayed there till it was time to sleep.

**And done. Holy crap that toke some time to write. Now I will get started on chapter 4 soon so it should not be too long till the next up update. Now that I got all the boring stuff done the real story begins.**

**So how'd you like me making Lenalee Dante's daughter. Sorry but I will not pair Victor with Lenalee. Now good bye and good night everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4: VICTOR VS RUBY ANDFIGHT!

**Hey guys and girls this is the chapter where the story really begins. Looks like this will be one hell of a chapter! But before we begin I'd like to say one thing about the whole Dante and Lenalee thing. Lenalee sees Dante as a new father because she now lives with him, whereas Dante sees Lenalee as more of a student than anything else.**

**-****After the speech-**

Victor was walking out the door when he heard someone calling his name," hey Victor wait up, I want to talk to you!" He looked over his shoulder to see who was calling his to find none other than Weiss schnee. "what do you want ice queen" he replied with a hint of annoys in his tone," oh nothing much just wandering if you'd like to go to vale with me right now?" she asked," sorry but Ruby asked me for a rematch since the last one was not finished, but you can come and watch if you'd like?" "Sure I'd love to see you fight that annoying girl." This got her a smack over the head from Victor.

**-In the training room-**

The training room was a fairly large part of the school. It was 3 football (American football) fields long and 2 wide. Ruby and Yang where waiting at arena #1. "What's taking him so long to get here!" yelled the red dressed warrior, as the words just left her mouth the doors to the arena and in walked Victor and to both girls surprise, "Weiss!? What are you doing here?" both girls half asked half yelled in unison," don't think that I'm here for your company, I'm here to see Victor fight you and win" she replied in her same icy cold way of hers. "Well, whatever just get in the way." Ruby said.

After Victor was done getting ready and Yang and Weiss where in the stands as well as some other new students the fight begin.

**Victor pov.**

The fight started like any other, with the two fighters sizing the other up, than Ruby attacked first, she charged head first to Victor's waiting defence, he easily blocked all of her attacks with his hellguard, god how he loved his arm guard, it saved him from so many death hits from his mom and dad.

His dad trained him in sword play and his mom trained him in aura control. The fight with Ruby could have ended in a matter of seconds but there was still a whole day till they had to sleep so he was just going to play around and she what she can do.

So all I do for the next few minutes was dodge and block that was until she cut the hood off of my hoody, and not just half of it but the whole hood now I'm really mad. Time to end this fight.

On Ruby's next attack I grabbed her gun/scythe and slammed the end of my sword Grimm eater (the same type of sword as Virgil. The blade is black and the edge is blood red, the hilt was a black and white design and the sheath had a red dragon and the base color was black.) Ruby spat up blood and if you listened closely you could hear some of her ribs break, the next move I made was a blow to the head and Ruby was out cold. The fight was over in just two moves. In an instant Ruby's sister was picking her up and rushing to the infirmary to see if she was going to be Ok.( sorry I'm not good with fighting parts so plz tell me what I can do differently In the review thank you)

**-After the fight-**

Victor, Alice and Tyson were in vale to look around, it was 3 pm the fight was just 1 hour ago and Ruby was up and out of the infirmary with a clean bill of health and was trying to find Victor to give him a piece of her mind for breaking one of her ribs so now poor doomed Victor was hiding in vale.

After a few minutes Alice tried to break the tension that was in hanging in the air. "So Vic where did you learn to fight like that?" "Yea I was wondering that myself, you don't learn that kind of combat in school? "Tyson added.

"My mom and dad taught me how to fight." Victor replied as if it was nothing.

As the three of them continued to look around at all the shops Victor spotted a shop.

"Hey lets go check that shop out." He did not wait to hear their answer as he entered the store.

"Hey welcome to **devil may cry!** The names Dante sparda, how can I help you?"

**Hahahahahahaha all of you guys must hate me right now of the cliff-hanger. So did anyone get my joke in the start of the chapter?**

**Merry Christmas everyone hope you all have had a good year I will not be uploading anything till the New Year but I will be writing so don't worry.**

**If anyone has a questions just put them in the review area and I will answer them as soon as I can Ok. **

**Good bye and good night to all my readers see you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 note

**Hey guys it's me Demonfox19. I'm having a case of writers block and I need some help. I have no clue what to do for chapter 5 I spend all Christmas thinking about what should happen and I got nothing so I'm turning to you my amazing readers for help. You can pm me your ideas or put them in the review box. Thank you all and have a good day.**


	6. Chapter 6 legendary demon hunter

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I had writers block and something's to do in school but I'm over it now any ways I'd like to say thanks to everyone who helped me out you guys are awesome. So on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Legendary demonic warrior or pizza loving hunter?**

"Hey welcome to **devil may cry. **The names Dante sparda. How can I help you?" The man named Dante who just greeted them was in a red long coat with a black form fitting t-shirt and brown pants, with both the same snow white hair and icy blue eyes as Victors. "Hey kid you look like someone I know. Do you know who Vergil is kid?" the demon hunter asked, "He's my father, the names Victor vermilion nice to meet you, so how do **you** know dad?", "His my brother, so that make my uncle, eh kid." He replied in is same to cool tone. Before Victor could respond Alice reminded him that they were looking for a new hoodie for him.

"Oh shit your right sorry uncle Dante but I have to go I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Hey Vic before you go there are three things I want you to have the first is a new hoodie for you, just let me get it out for you ok." And with that he disappeared to the back room to get the stuff. A few minutes later he returned with the hoodie, is was black with a silver chain like design down the arms across the chest in an x shape and near the bottom of the hoodie.

"So how do you like it pretty sweet I'm I right?" Dante said with a smirk.

Victor was too shocked to even speak so he toke off his old one and put on the new hoodie.

"Hey Vic try putting some of your aura in to one of the arms and move it in the same way you'd swing a wipe." Dante asked the young devil hunter, and Victor did just that and to everyone but Dante's surprise a blue energy chain wipe came out of the sleeve and hit the back wall making a huge hole in the it. "Uh ha-ha sorry Uncle my bad" he said to his uncle on an embarrassing way.

"Don't worry about it I'll just send the bill to Vergil" the older devil hunter replied,

"I don't think dad would like that at all." Victor.

Dante: "ha I know I'll do it to just bug him a to let him know that his little brother is still alive, now for the other 2 thing I was going to give you." he goes back to the back room though the new 'door' Victor made and came out with 2 guns (same guns as Dante's), "well kid here you go" Dante said as he gave Victor the guns. "Now the last thing I want to give you is this." He then pulled out a book call "1000 of Dante's best jokes and taunts of all time."

Victor: "Really… just really a book on your best jokes?"

Dante: "Hey it's better to have it in your hand then mine seeing as I made that book"

Victor: "Good point… fine I'll take it now good bye Dante we have to go back to the school so we can sleep, have a good night." just after they began to leave the shop they were not aware of the 2 pairs of ghostly neon green eyes in the dark part of an ally.

**Hey everyone sorry again for the late update just to let you all know I may or may not update over the next few weeks because of finals and some other things. Ok I would first like to say thank you to piper masters of giving me an idea even if she does not know it so here I go.**

**What should Alice and Tyson's last name be, also the 2 guns Victor got what should I call them? Plz r&r next update after 5 replies**

**Good bye and good night.**


End file.
